Injustice: Brutality
by Shaman94
Summary: Anything is bound to happen in the Mutliverse of Injustice. Leave a request or suggestion of what alt Universe we should explore and we shall see what happens to our heroes and villains.
1. Victory

_In another time, another place, the Regime had fallen And society had begun rebuilding. Now the daunting threat of Meta-Human's being a constant topic amongst the people of Earth, day in and day out. Not a second passes when the Governments of the world aren't thinking of a way to prevent such a hostile takeover from happening ever again. And in this Universe, they may have found the way to do just that._

* * *

 **The Fortress Of Solitude, thirteen years after the toppling of the Regime.**

An explosion goes off, taking out one of the crystalized walls. Cyborg Superman hovers through, his eyes glowing crimson as some masked soldiers lay before him, sprawled out on top of the rubble left behind from the wall that once stood. He looked up as more soldiers filled the Fortress.

"I thought this place was abandoned!" One Soldier shouted.

"Must be the places defense system!" Another answered.

One of the two soldiers was then hit in the chest by a speeding boulder. The view from another of the soldiers is then displayed on a monitor, observing the fresh kill. It then pans up to see Cyborg Superman on one side of the room, hovering out from the hole in the wall before suddenly appearing in front of the soldier, gripping him by the throat as the sounds of gagging can be heard. Cyborg Superman hoisted the nameless soldier over his head and the sound of a loud snap fills the air before going silent. The monitor then is given only a limited side view of the floor as the soldiers lifeless body is dropped on the floor.

Meanwhile, in another room, a figure is seated in front of the monitor.

"This is why you let the pawns go first." The voice of a lady said.

Amanda Waller stands next to the seated figure.

"Those were good men you've sent to their graves. You better know what it is you are doing." Amanda says.

"Fret not, Agent. This will be all worth it in the end." The figure answers.

All the while, Cyborg Superman was decimating the human forces within the Fortress. His metal skin deflecting all ammunition used on him, from firearms to grenade launchers, coming out without even a scratch. His raw power allowing him to slay a fully armored soldier via thrusting a finger into the temple of their heads to blowing back the bullets fired at him while in mid-flight. But his most lethal power was yet to have been used. The figure and Waller watched as another monitor showed the Cyborg's eyes begining to glow bright red.

"Yes. Finally." The figure said.

Cyborg Superman hovered off of the ground and fired out his heatvision, widening the beam to sweep over all the soldiers as they fled. Waller looked to the screen with wide eyes of shock at first, as each monitor went black. She then glared furiously in the direction of the person seated next to her.

"WELL!?" Waller shouted. "Did you get what you needed?!"

"Oh most definitely." The figure said as she stood up.

A suit then began to construct around her. Gleaming steel covered her body as tightly as a second layer of skin would, the metal even looked more like leather than it did steel. Her helm was made slightly larger in comparison to the rest of the form fitting armored suit, perhaps to give her some breathing space, and had an ebony visor that took the shape of a shield. Some tubes ran across her body, from her shoulder down to her wrists, spine and the sides of her thighs, glowing with a neon-blue energy. She clenched her fists together and held them up in front of her.

"Now for some field testing."

Cyborg Superman stood in the Fortress, awaiting for the next intruder. The armored woman walked in through the hole in the wall.

"Care for some company?" She asked.

"Vacate this place. Now." Cyborg Superman ordered.

The woman punched her fists together, causing them to surge with some volts all the way to her elbows.

"You were warned." Cyborg Superman said.

The two approached each other. They then locked hands as a struggle to push the other back had begun. Cyborg Superman's fists clenched tightly around the woman's gauntlets, despite him not fully applying his full strength. And yet, surprisingly enough, his hands began to release as the woman's gauntlets gripped tighter and tighter. Much to Cyborg Superman's surprise, he found himself being pushed back for the first time since this assault on the Fortress had begun. He pressed his feet down with more pressure, trying to plant himself firmly enough to stop the woman, but only found that the ground was splitting apart underneath his own feet.

Cyborg Superman changed his method and began viberating his arms while the woman kept her hands clamped to his. She stopped in her tracks and let out a grunt of agony. Cyborg Superman then gave her visor a swift and brutal headbutt. The woman reeled back but was unable to fall as Cyborg Superman kept his hands intertwined with hers and pulled her back up.

"You were foolish to face me here." Cyborg Superman said, giving her another headbutt. "My maker made me one with the Fortress, an eternal security system to put it mildly." He adds while giving another headbutt, this time cracking her visor. "So long as this Fortress stands and the sun shines over it, I shall always remain and my power will continuely grow."

"Shut up!" The woman shouted as she returned the headbutt.

This time it was Cyborg Superman sent reeling back with his face slightly scratched. Even more shocking was the woman's visor repairing itself.

"My original plan was to release Superman from the Phantom Zone." The woman explains. "Send in some Expandables with my Proto-armor and adapt to his powers through them." The woman begins to send volts through the arms of Cyborg Superman. "But you wound up being a pleasent surprise." She finishes by tearing Cyborg Superman's arms off of him and letting him fall to the ground.

Cyborg Superman paniced and blasted her with his heat vision.

"YES! GIVE ME IT ALL!" The woman shouts while shielding her helm.

Cyborg Superman continues his assault. So much so that his eyes begin to smoke. The woman's armor begins to crack. Then begins to repair itself.

"Excellent." The woman said to herself.

She then pushed forward and reached down to Cyborg Superman, gripping him by the head, and pressed her thumbs into his eyes to stop his assault. She tosses the damaged Cyborg Superman to the ground, but not before snapping his neck back.

"How did you live?" Cyborg Superman asked through some garggled static audio.

"My armor was made from the remains of the monster Doomsday and shares a hive-mind connection with the rest of my troops, thanks to Braniacs tech. Whatever is thrown at my men or me will be anaylised and nullified. Though, I had to beef it up first, that's where you came in. On the behalf of the human race and leaders of the world, I thank you for your contribution." The woman answered.

"Who are you?" Cyborg Superman asked one last question.

The woman paused and stared down to the synthetic in silence for a short minute before answering.

"Victory. I am Victory." The woman said before blasting a beam of energy from her visor and blowing apart the crippled Cyborg Superman.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Hello folks, I know I've been a way for sometime but I think with the release of Injustice 2, all of it's DLC and the start of a New Year, it'd be a good time to make a comeback. As for the rules to the new series, here they are:_

 _1\. The Multiverse is on the table. Not every story needs to be set in the single timeline. Perhaps in another time, another place, a different story had or will play out. Think more like Twilight Zone but with comics and games characters._

 _2\. Spotlight stories are a yes. Why should the focus always be on Bats or Supes? The games and tie-in comics have shown us a vast roster to choose from. Speaking of which..._

 _3\. Injustice, MK, and guest characters are allowed (as in DLC guests). Original Characters are also allowed, and to ease all paranoid junkies (Such as myself) I'd advised sending a letter to yourself of your character on paper, having dated proof that you've made the character first._

 _4\. Not all stories need be One-Shot, some can continue or be revisited if that time-line or spotlight are favored amongst readers. But expect most chapters to be one-shots folks._

 _5\. Follow me at... Yeah, okay so this last rule is a shameless plug, but if you can't get a hold of me here or wanna see what else I'm working on then head to these places. Twitter, ShamanOfTempusComics. DeviantArt, TempusComics94. And YouTube, Shaman94 TempusComics._

 _With all of that said, be sure you leave a request in the reviews, I go in order of which came first so please be patient folks. Until next time!_


	2. Final Crisis

_Following the events of Victory._

* * *

 **The Batcave, Fourty-Two Years after the bombing of Metropolis.**

An elderly Bruce Wayne stands before the computer of the Batcave. The screen growing more distorted as a constant tremor and thudding go off, shaking the whole cave.

 _"How did it come to this?"_ Bruce thought to himself. _"It can end like this."_ He then looked to the monitor one last time as an image of the old League appeared on screen before going black.

Bruce clenched his fist and stepped back from the controls. A suit similar to that of the Arkham Knights design then formed around Bruce. It seemed to have surged with Bane's Venom and Bruce let out a loud grunt. He turned and made his way towards the elevator as the tremors continued.

 **Meanwhile, on the surface, Wayne Manor has become a battle-field.**

The Mansion was caved in and front yard decimated. Solomon Grundy stood in the family cemetery, tossing headstones at the armored soldiers that had invaded The Fortress Of Solitude. Most of them were able to swat the headstones apart and continue firing as their armor was already programmed with strength to face off with the likes of Cyborg Superman. Grundy found himself surrounded and being riddled with bullets, but he would not go down so easily. He let out a roar and clapped his hands together, sending out a shockwave that flung back most attackers from the front.

Grundy then ran forward and lept into the sky, landing atop of a wall to Wayne Manor and escaping his attackers for the moment. He glanced up to see a green streak fly over head as three jets followed it. Hal, the reformed Green Lantern, was caught in a dogfight with three F-22's. Pioliting them were three of the armored soldiers and he was fully aware as to what happens once their armor is hit by a Meta's powers **.** The jets were not attacking him but those below, bombing the Manor and anyone caught down there, baiting Hal to attack. But he was more clever than they had thought.

Hal used his powers on the jet closes to him, by constructing a set of scissors to literally clip one of its wings. The jet drifted to the left and crashed into the second, leaving only one. Hal contructed a weight around the remaining aircraft and watched it plummet from the sky, crashing into the ground and skidding towards the mashed in front gate. As the jet came to a stop, a single figure placed a steel clad boot onto the dented nose of the fallen F-22.

Victory stood at the gate, fully suited. She looked to the sky with Hal reflecting off of her visor.

"Give me all you've got, Lantern." She said to herself.

 _"To kill the snake, you must cut its head off."_ Hal thought to himself.

Hal constructed a series of missiles to launch at Victory, letting each of them fly. His eyes then widened as he saw something that chilled him to the bone. Victory's image began to fade as one of her soldiers appeared in her place. His suit had managed to project a perfect image of Victory and mimic her voice perfectly. The soldier was obliterated but now, somewhere, Victory's suit had adapted to fight back the power of Will. Meaning, all of her survivng soldiers were now able to as well.

The forces below discover that they can now construct weapons they think of with their armor as well as power them with the Yellow energy of Fear. Some constructed flame throwers as they pursued Grundy, others with blades as they took swings at The Flash, of whom which has been doing his best to avoid coming in contact with a single soldiers suit. Resorting to tossing debris and redirecting fire back at the soldiers by turning the bullets around. His job just got a lot harder though.

Some of the rubble is then tossed aside as Batman breaks his way out of the Batcave. He storms through, ready for a fight thanks to the Venom. One of the soldiers turns to face him, constructing a massive blade from his gauntlets wrist. Batman blocked him and snaps the construct before spinning it around in his hands and running it through the soldiers stomach. Batman then stumbles back as he's shot in the right shoulder by another soldier. His armor was not phased by this attack but his rage grew. Batman stormed ahead, raring to fight.

Meanwhile, Grundy is leaping from the top of the remaining Wayne Manor structure and slamming into the ground below with his fists parting the earth. Soldiers try to scatter as Grundy hits the floor but stumble as the ground shakes. Grundy grabs hold of one of them by the head and swings him into two others sending them flying into a crypt in the graveyard. The soldier Grundy was gripping onto wound up blowing his arm apart with a beam from his visor that mimiced Cyborg Superman's Heat Vision. Mutant maggots flew out of Grundy's arm as it shattered and he bled black sludge. He showed signs of tiring as he placed his remaining arm over his oozing shoulder. Solomon looked around as more soldiers began to surround him with their visors charging. He then let out one last roar before charging back into battle.

Back with Hal, he continued to lay down some fire from above, maintaining the air advantage with the jets gone. And now that the suits were adapted to his powers already, there was no reason for him to hold back. Elsewhere, Victory herself stood atop of a hill. She constructed a rifle from her armor and charged it with the yellow energy. She took a moment of silence and aimed. With Hal caught in her crosshairs she took the shot and watched through her scope as the Lantern fell back to earth.

The Flash looked up when he heard the shot go off and saw Hal falling from the sky. He watched to see where Hal was falling to and bolted over to him. The Flash saw some of the soldiers swarmming Hal as he neared the ground, each of them with a blade construct readied to skewer him. So he began to viberate his body and discharged enough energy to knock them all out of his way, allowing him to catch Hal before he hit the floor. Flash looked around as he noticed some of the soldiers helms were begining to move and track him while in the speed force. They weren't as fast as him but their power was growing. Back on the hill, Victory looked to her armor as it started coursing with electricity.

"Yes." She said to herself before testing her new speed and running over to the battle-field.

Batman is then seen slamming his way through the wall the had seaperated the Wayne's property from the rest of the world with two of the soldiers being held in each hand and acting as his battering ram. Batman tossed the unconscious men to the side and turned as Flash caught up to him with Hal dying in his arms.

"Bruce, I'm sorry." Flash said.

Flash then dropped Hal as a blade is then stuck through him from behind. Victory was standing behind Flash with a gun pressed up against the back of his head.

"You heal too quickly." She said before pulling the trigger. "And then there was you, Mister Wayne."

"Mister Wayne was my father's name." Batman said as he stood before Victory. "A name you'll never utter ever again."

"My suit is the miracle of modern science. Funded by the Tax Payers money, the results of reverse engineering your former companions, Cyborg, Motherbox and the genetic structure of the monster Doomsday. Atop of that, I was given the same syrum that made Slade Wilson into Deathstroke. What can you possibly hope to do to halt my ascension into godhood?" Victory asks.

"My best!" Batman answered.

The two stormed over to each other, raising a fist up and ready to strike at each other. The two socked one another across their helms. Batman was to hyped on Venom to feel any pain though and followed his punch with an uppercut. Victory reeled back and Batman proceeded his onslaught by dropping an elbow onto Victory's stomach, causing her to collapse to the ground. Batman then went on to stomp on Victory, trying to break her helm but suffered the same fate as Gunrdy's arm when she answered his assault with a visor beam.

The armor around his leg was dented and peeled back for the most part. Meanwhile, Victory stood back up, her armor perfectly fine. She constructed a blade from her wrist and swung it at Batman whom had caught it. He tried breaking it as he did the one before but the hive-mind connection the armors sharred had adapted to his suits strength and strengthened the blade. Victory then delivered a quick and brutal sock across Batman's helm, cracking it. She then forced him down to his knees with another blast from the visor beam.

Victory turned as she heared a rocket thruster go off and was hit head on by the Batmobile. The armored tanks rolled over her and left her to singe in the flames blasting out from behind it. With time to breath, Batman got back up and slammed the device that was pumping Venom through his armor, causing it to change it's color from green to red. He turned as Victory got back up, her suit scortching red from her helm down to her shoulders. Lighting coursed up and down her armor as she charged up for a run. She bolted ahead and locked arms with Batman.

"Going Nuclear, Wayne?" Victory asked. "I'll get back up."

"I have others that'll put you down!" Batman answered.

His suit then began to glow bright red. An explosion goes off, kicking up a mushroom cloud that can be seen from Gotham City.

 **Elsewhere, Five-Thousand miles away from Gotham City.**

Supergirl was listening to everything.

"They're all gone." She said.

Blue Beetle, Firestorm and Starfire all looked to her.

"You can't be serious." Beetle said.

"Damn it, we should've been there with them!" Firestorm shouted.

"They had to buy us time. That was the plan." Starfire answered him.

"Starfire is right." A voice said, catching all of their attention.

Terry McGinnis then steps out of the shadows with Raven behind him.

"They did their job, now it's time we do ours." Terry said.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Clash Of The Titans

**Following The Event Of Final Crisis.**

* * *

 **The Belle Reeve Detention Facility, Two days after the destruction of Wayne Manor.**

"I'd like to revoke my right to silence, copper!" A high pitched voice shouted before screaming out the lyrics to several Nursery Rhymes.

Victory entered into a room with Harely Quinn strapped to a table and under an operating light.

"You make to much noise, hag." Victory said.

"HA! When you get my age you'll be counting your lucky stars to look even half as good as I do! Oh wait, I'll waste ya long before that!" Harley lashes back.

"Save your breath and tell us where the Titans are. I'll make it quick for you."

"Alrighty then. They're right up your gapping keyster!"

"You had your chance. Krane!"

"You've rang." The gasmasked Scarecrow of Gotham steps out of the shadows.

"Quinn won't speak. You may proceed with your tests." Victory says while turning and walking away.

"As you wish it, miss Prime. Some in my field consider this job to be thankless, you prove them wrong though." Scarecrow tells her.

"Keep up the good work and I'll make you head of the prisons Infarmry." Victory says before leaving the room.

Scarecrow then looks to Harley, holding a scalpel.

"And I thought it was supposed to be Tinman who lacked a heart. Come on Kraney, where's that ol' Arkham loyalty?" Harley asks.

"Do not think I've forgotten how you and your "Pudding" had robbed me and left me dosed on the Laughing Gas." Scarecrow told her. "Yes, I remember that moment all too well." He says while brushing the scapel over her kneck.

"Yeah, Mister J never was too keen on sharing the spotlight with anyone else. But that was all him!" Harley explained.

"We are all guilty of our past, Doctor. There's no switching the blame. And no escaping punishment."

 **Meanwhile, a dark portal opens up within the facility.**

Out climbs the Titans consisting of Terry, Starfire, Beetle, Firestorm, Supergirl and Raven.

"We're in." Terry says. "Raven, leave. The last thing we need is for this military getting your power."

"Can things get worse than armegedon?" Beetle asks.

"Let's not find out." Supergirl answers.

Raven fades back into the portal but stops half way.

"I just wanted to say, if we don't see each other again... It was an honor serving alongside you once more." Raven says.

The team nods to her and the two forces part ways.

"We need to find where they keep the Motherbox and get out. Beetle's suit is able to track the sources frequency." Terry explains.

"We gotta go down." Beetle says.

"Giving up already?" Firestorm asks.

"No, I mean we have to literally find a way down. The pack is telling me it's a mile below." Beetle answers.

"Figures." Terry says under his breath.

"No sweat guys." Firestorm says while rubbing his hands together. "This is where I shine."

The floor beneath the team changes to cardboard. Supergirl and Starfire then burn the way through.

"Ladies first." Beetle says, gesturing for Star and Supergirl to take the lead.

The team went down the hole and found another level below. Much to their horror, it was a trophy room of the other Meta's devices and uniforms. Wildcats mask, Aquaman's Trident, Killer Croc's Hide, Cheetah's Pelt.

"What is this place?" Firestorm asked in shock.

"A trophy room?" Terry suggested. "Everyone be on guard, it only get's worse from here on out."

The team proceeded downwards. After ten minutes, they've reached their destination with only a massive steel vault blocking them.

"It's right behind here." Beetle states.

Firestorm, Supergirl and Starfire use their beams to melt through and find another morbid sight on the otherside. The strung up and still living remains of their former teammate, Cyborg. He twitched as he looked to them, unable to speak but still trying.

"Oh Cyborg, what have they done to you?" Starfire asked.

"What haven't they done?" Beetle adds.

"No worse then what we're going do to you." A voice said.

Stepping out from a room to the side were two armored men, one with a red visor and they other with his helm off.

"Jason Todd and Damien Wayne. Should've known you two would be Victory's guard dogs." Terry said.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a girl that lays down the law." Jason stated.

"We were allies once before, can we not be again?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry Star, that was then and this is now." Jason answers.

"So you're McGinius? Guess that makes you my little brother." Damien says.

"The old man never liked you. I think that makes me the true successor." Terry retorts.

The two teams charged ahead into battle. Beetle and Firestorm turned as another called out to them.

"Well well well. What pests scurry across my living room floor?" Victory asks.

Beetle constructs a pair of cannons around his arms and opens fire, as does Firestorm. Victory walks through the blasts.

"I'm already immune to intense heat and sonic frequency's." She states. "So there is no reason to keep you alive."

"I don't know, I like them." Supergirl says, hovering down behind Victory.

"Ah yes, the Kryptonian. You may actually be of use to me." Supergirl turns as a firing squad takes aim at her from behind. "But I'd be a fool to face you alone."

 **Back in the room of operation.**

Harely is laid out on the table, mouth agape and one of her eyes turned milky. Words failed to escape her mouth as she looked up in silence. Scarecrow had his back turned to her, observing the rest of his tools laid out before him. Unbeknownst to both parties, a dark portal opened up beneath Harley's table. From it, extended a crimson skinned arm with steel claws tipping each finger. The claws cut through the straps that bound Harley and the reformed criminal noticed her straps loosening.

Harley got up while Scarecrow kept his back turned and perched atop of the table. She then leapt across the air while howling like a banshee. In surprise, Scarecrow turned only for Quinn to tackle him into the table of tools behind him. With him on the ground and underneath her, Harley began taking swings at the downed doctor. Punching, clawing, even getting a headbutt in along the ways. Krane was far from defensless though, he was surprisingly durable and a perfectly healthy human being where as Harley was still freshly tortured. Krane grabbed Harely by the throat and hoisted her back, keeping her at arms length while reaching for one of his embaling tools. As he grabbed a scalpel, a heeled boot stepped onto his arm.

Raven stood over the two of them, pressing her heel down onto the doctors wrist and forcing him to release the tool. Harley then thrusted her hand into Scarecrows elbow, snapping the arm pushing her back, and grabbed one of the tools herself. Raven stepped back as Harley drove the tool through Kranes eyehole and watched in slight shock as she proceeded to choke him. Harley kept going, ignoring Krane's strikes as he struggled to break free, and only stopped after he ceased movement.

"Thanks for the help, Tweety." Harley said.

"Now, I need yours." Raven told her.

"Suicide mission?"

"Yes."

"Good." Harley said with a smile. "Those are my specialties."

 **Back in the lower levels.**

Supergirl was in a three point stance, catching her breath. A round then bounced off o thef side of her head. Her eyes shinned crimson as she scowled and looked back up. She spotted the soldier that had shot her and bolted over to him, grabbing his gun. The two struggled over the direction of the gun but it seemed Kara was gaining the upperhand. She managed to press the barrel under the soldiers helm and pulled the trigger, executing the opponent without having to use her powers as well as collecting a gun capable of hurting the other soldiers. A gun that Kara took immense pleasure in utilizing.

A Birdarang then flew into the side of her gun, shorting it out. Supergirl looked over and found Damien walking over to her. In one hand, he held a bloodied Katana. And the other, the severed head of Terry McGinius. He tossed Supergirl the head of her former comrade, forcing her to catch it and look to it with a saddend expression.

"Put up a better fight, will you?" Damien said.

"For you Damien, I won't hold back." Kara answered.

All the while, Victory was squaring off with the combined forces of Beetle and Firestorm.

"The two of you are still green. Need training. Follow me and I can craft you into the perfect sculpture of yourselves." Victory offered them as they stood on opposite sides of her.

"Sorry bitch but we're not men doing our jobs." Firestorm answered.

"We're men doing what's right." Beetle added.

"What a waste." Victory uttered.

The two then charged her. Victory weaved back, dodging both of their punches. Beetle reconstructed his striking arm into a blade and swung it down at Victory. Victory fell back far enough to have to use both of her arms to catch herself and used her visorbeam to blast Beetles blade back. Beetles blade deconstructed as the metal forming it flew off in the blast.

Firestorm followed the attack by altering the floor beneath Victoy into molten lava. Victory fell back and sunk in, becoming fully submerged in the magma. Beetle and Firestorm both looked down to the pool.

"Is that it?" Beetle asked.

Another beam instead wound up blasting him in the chest and sending him flying back. Victory rose up and out of the lavapit with her suit burning red.

"I took a beam of Cyborg Superman's heat vision, you really thought that would've killed me?" Victory exclaimed.

A Starvolt then struck her from behind. Victory turned to find Starfire bolting over to her.

"Try the heat of a Tamaranian!" Starfire shouted as she tackled Victory and flew her into a wall.

Starfire proceeded to deliver a series of punches to plow Victory further into the wall. But Victory's armor only adapted to her strength. Starfire's knuckles began to bleed as she kept going, ignoring the pain and fully succumbing to her rage. Victory then took hold of one of her fists and started to push back.

"Cyborg was right, you are strong. But he was wrong about the second part." Victory told her while bending her arm out of place. "You're not strong enough."

Meanwhile, Supergirl and Damien clashed.

"Kal El had lost his way!" Supergirl stated.

"No! He did what Batman didn't have the spine to do!" Damien answered back.

Damien then fell to his knees as he was shot in the back. Harley was standing over the fallen Jason Todd and weilding his guns in a similar stance to her appearance in the games.

"Well would you look at all the nifty tings you find lying around a battlefield?" Quinn said.

"Harley? I thought you were dead." Supergirl said, looking on in confusion.

"I was TG Supes, but that got old real fast. How's bout you go find the tinman's heart while me and Victory have a little talk?"

"Got it." Supergirl nodded and zoomed away.

"Quinn... You'll die before this night ends." Damien said while hunched over on the ground.

"Yeah, but it'll be a real blast." Harley said while taking a shot at the downed former Robin.

Meanwhile, Victory was busy strangling the life out of Firestorm. She was demanding he go nuclear before dying out, yearning for his power to be hers. However, whether it was out of sheer will power or being unable to focus on it long enough, Firestorm had managed to remain stable before passing out.

"Damn." Victory said before tossing him to the side. "I'll keep him for later."

Victory then looked over to Harley.

"Quinn, you've escaped." Victory said.

"No shit rust bucket!" Harley answered.

"To be honest, I was hoping for that. Cause then I get to see the life drain from your eyes myself."

Harley walked over to Victory while unloading every round from Jason's guns into her suit. But as usual, the collective mind of the suits had adapted to the guns power and Victory just stood there. Once out, Harley tossed both firearms to the side and took a swing at Victorys visor. She gripped her hand, as it was broken upon impact, and cried out in pain. Victory simply watched Quinn.

"Are you done?" Victory asked.

"Yeah... We both are." Harley answered.

Victory then ran her hand through Harley's chest.

"Thought you'd like to expire the same way as your love did." Victory said.

"Funny... Cause I was thinking of... Metropolis." Harley said before keeling over.

A nuke placed within Harley then went off the second her heart ceased beating. All of Belle Reeve went up in smoke. But the moment it was over, Victory was found standing in the center of the rubble, her armor rebuilding where it was blown off. She let out a grunt while rubbing her helm. The blast hurt her to say the least. But then she started to chuckle following it with an intense laughter.

"I am the last one standing!" Victory shouted. "I am GOD!" She proclaimed.

"No." A voice said, catching Victory's attention. "You're more like a devil." Supergirl was seen hovering down from the sky, holding the Motherbox in her hands.

"Using half of the tech that makes my suit against me? It may have worked before, but will fail now." Victory says.

"Before I pryed this from Cyborg, he uttered one word to me. I think he wanted me to pass it on to you." Kara said.

"Go on." Victory said with her intrest peeked.

"Booyah." Kara answered.

A Boom Tomb then opened up in front of Victory.

"Do you want me to walk into that?" Victory asked unimpressed.

She then turned as she heard another.

"Azerath. Metrion. ZENTHOS!" Raven appeared, behind her, opening her own portal up behind her.

Both portals began to interact with each other as Victory stood in between them. The white lighting and black aura began to draw towards one another, closing in on Victory. The two energy sources mixed and then erupted into an explosion. Raven and Kara flew back. By the time the dust settled, Victory found herself to be perfectly fine. She clenched her fists together and found Raven getting back up from across her. She leapt at Raven and was shocked by what happened next. She phased through the former Titan. Victory looked to herself, confused at what just happened. She then sees Kara walking over to Raven.

"Do you think that did it?" Supergirl asked.

"If not..." Raven answered.

The two looked around as Victory continued to swipe at them but was incapable of touching them. Even with the yellow energy of fear and her stolen heat vision, she could not interact with the two girls.

"So she is gone." Supergirl said.

"Where to you think?" Raven asked.

"Hopefully, somewhere far away from here."

 **The End.**

* * *

 _And so the first chapter of a Multiverse saga has been witnessed by those with a curious enough mind. Stick around and bare witness to more possibilities that are to come. And if you have your own suggestions, leave them in the reviews. I'll also be honest folks, I don't mind if you use Victory in your work, just be sure to advertise this story and tell me if you do folks, any bit helps._


	4. Bent

_In another time, another place, Superman is sent into a rage. Coming out of a drugged induced state and discovering the grevious truth of his actions while in that state. Now he is bloodthirsty and coming for the one responsible, The Joker. The outcome of this day will decide the fate of not just the Man Of Steel but the world._

* * *

Clark Kent had it all. A stable and well paying job, was happily married with a kid on the way, and friends he knew he could rely on. All of that changed the day Gotham's most wanted found a way to bend the Man Of Steel.

 **Gotham City PD, The Interrogation Room.**

"An entire city. I knew you were sick but this is something different." The Dark Knight states while hunched over and leaning upon the only table in the room, opposite to the Clow Prince Of Crime.

"Exactly! It was something different. I'm not just a one shtick comedian like that fello with the puppets. I like to keep my audience guessing. Hell, I didn't even see it coming! I'm just that good at being bad." Joker answered.

Batman, at the limit of his patience, tosses the table aside and steps over to the Joker. Now looming over the restrained clown, he had only one question to ask him.

"Where did you get it?" He asked only to be met with silence and a gleeful grinn as the clown repressed his laughter.

Batman then grabbed a hold of the Joker by the collar of his coat and clammed him up against the wall.

"WHO SUPPLIED YOU WI-" Batman stopped as his earpiece went off.

"Bats?"

"Not now Lantern." Batman answered the call throwing the Joker, still cuffed to his chair, to the floor.

"Clark is coming." Hal said.

Batman's eyes widen as he heard of the news.

"Stall him." Batman said over the channel.

Batman knew that Superman was still not in the base state of mind. Under the influence of the Scarecrows altered fear toxin, grief stricken over the slaying of his pregnant wife by his own hand, and the lost of his city... Well let's just say you don't need Supervision to see where this was going.

Hal recieved the message loud and clear. He knodded to The Flash as they stood on the outskirts of the remains of Metropolis. Through the smoke a figure began to hover forward. With piercing red eyes and a grimace expression, Superman floated out.

"Move aside guys!" Superman commanded.

"Calm down Clark, we don't want you to make any rash decisions right now." Hal stated.

"No Hal! In this case, I've never been more certain than anything else in my life."

"Fine. You're going have to go through me first." Hal said as he constructed a wall large enough to span for miles into the sky and across the horizion.

Superman slowly hovered over to the wall and reeled back his left fist. With a single punch, the construct had begun to crack. A second strike from his right fist widened the crack, stretching it across the wall by seven feet. A third strike made it grow an extra thirty feet. The fourth and final blow shattered the contract and sent Hal flying back.

A gust of wind as Superman instantly vanishes, heading off to his destination. It was up to The Flash to stop Superman now. Superman is fast but the Flash was faster. He caught up to his maddened teammate in no time, but was soon met with a new challenge. How on earth is he to stop him? He ran up next to Superman.

"Clark! Listen to me! Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to bring Lois and Metropolis back!" Flash said.

"No. But it'll keep this from ever happening again." Superman answered.

He then used his breath to freez the ground beneath him. Flash became unstable and was unable to properly place his footing. He wound up slipping and commicely sliding across the ground before hitting a tree.

"I'm ok!" Flash said before an acorn fell from the tree and bounced off the top of his head.

Batman was busy with escorting The Joker to an armored police vheical. Gordon was there to meet him with a small team of six armed SWAT officers to join them.

"The best men I've got Batman." Gordon said.

"They won't be enough." Batman said.

"For The Joker?" Gordon asked.

A loud and thunderous thud then went off. Everyone turned to the direction they heard it coming from.

"No, for him." Batman answered.

Superman was now in the interrogation room. He inspected it. Then flew out of it through a wall, much to the remaining police forces surprise. Superman ignored the on lookers and kept seeking out his target. Using his Supervision he managed to find impression made in the ground that lead out of the room and down a hall. Two pairs, one with pointed tip shoes.

The Joker turned to Batman.

"You know, it was never my plan to die at the hands of Metropolis' golden boy. It was always supposed to be you. The punchline is delivered all wrong if it's anyone else. That's why I never let anyone else talk about what's under that mask of yours... Bruce. Hehehe."

Batman was taken back a bit, thunderstruck by the fact that The Joker had knew his true identity all along. His time to be shocked was soon over as he heard another thud go off. Superman was getting closer and had only one thing on his mind. Now Batman knew the GCPD wasn't always the cleanest lot of folks in Gotham, but the fact remained that there were a good number of Cops on the force. A good many that sharred their Chiefs values. A good many that would up hold the law regardless of who sought to break it and whom ever they had to defend. And that's why Batman had to make this choice for everyone's own well being.

Superman broke down the last wall in his way and found where the clown was hiding.

"JOKER!" He shouted.

His eyes then reverted back to the more human appearance as they widened out of surprise.

"Keeping them guessing, eh Batty? HAHACK-" The Joker hit the floor with a Batarang stuck into the side of his neck.

Batman loomed over the body of the Joker as the clown prince let out one last and garggled chuckle. The SWAT team stumbled back in confusion. Batman then looked up to his fellow League member while catching his breath. Superman looked on in stunned silence. He then began to step forward, acting more human once again and out of his berserk state of mind.

Superman extended a hand out to Batman only for him to reject it by taking a step back. Batman then placed his hands over his head.

"Officers, I've slain this man in cold blood. Take me in." Batman confessed as he got on his knees.

"But- But Batman, we can't." Gordon said.

"Why not? Just because I've done a few good deeds? How many does a life cost? Don't be hypocritical now, Jim." Batman answered back.

The members of SWAT looked to each other then wen to arrest The Dark Knight. As he was being cuffed Superman looked to Batman.

"Why? Why wouldn't you just step aside and let me-"

"Because!" Batman said, stopping Superman.

"Gotham's vigilante protector kills a man, big whoop. He already dresses like a Bat, must have some screws loose to begin with. But if the Man Of steel takes a life..." Batman stops.

He's then escorted away as Superman stares at the Jokers lifeless corpse.

"Well that's a world I don't want to be see be brought to life."

And that folks, was the time the Man Of Steel was bent... But not broken.


	5. Last Laugh

_The events in this issue follow The Joker after his slaying._

* * *

The big top, home of all carnival and circus preformers and artists. From the brave lion tamer to the high strung acts of trapeze artists. It is here we find the spotlight placed upon Gotham Cities residential Clown Prince, laid out on the dirt floor of the arena. His eyes open.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Joker let's out a thunderous laugh as he bolts up.

He stops and looks around, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Where the hell am I?" He asks as he stands up. "Last I remember, the Boy Scout had given me the five finger hole punch to the big top down below. Is this it? Or was it all but a dream?"

The lights then go out, leaving the Joker in darkness. He looks up as the spotlight now shines on another from above. It was one of the Flying Grayson's. The male Grayson greeted the audience before leaping from his post. Gripping tightly to his strung up handle, the Grayson swung through the air.

"Pfft, Bats and I rode at broke neck speeds while in fight compared to that." The Joker scoffed.

The Grayson then leapt and spun through the air in a summersault three times before being caught by his wife and partner. The duo swung back to the otherside of the hightop and let go of each other, sending the male Grayson spinning once again. This time, the youngest of the preformers, Richard Grayson, was to catch the airborn Grayson, but it happened. A gunshot went off. The Joker grinned with excitment.

"Now things are getting good." He said under his breath.

The elder Grayson Male had missed his mark, as his son recoiled his arms out of fear of the gun shots going off, and started to plummet to the ground below. The Joker stood under the free falling man, gleefully watching as he fell towards him. The closer the man fell to him, the wider the grin Joker had grew. He went so far as to even reach his arms out, as if to catch him. But the lights went out once again.

Joker's grin quickly flipped upsidedown and extended hands clenched into fists. His joy turned sour as he knew now that something was wrong with this picture. He retracted his arms, looking to his fists as they began to tremble with seething anger. That anger quickly turned to curiosity as water began to pelt those hands. The sound of thunder and a flash of lighting filled the scene as Joker finds himself on the Gotham City rooftops during a stormy night.

"There's a Joke that was made here today and the punchline was anything but funny." Joker said with a bitter tone.

He then looks ahead to see a familiar shape staring back at him from a gargoyle mounted in a building across from the one Joker stood upon.

"Batsy!" Joker said in his regular greeting tone. "I think I've been sniffing too much of my own Laughing Gas. Things have been getting strange, even for me."

Another flash of lighting goes off followed by some thunder as Batman vanishes.

"Oh, here we go! The good ol' go around will set my mind straight!" Joker says as he puts up his fists.

He's then grabbed by the shoulder and spun around before a black fired claw grips him by the throat and hoists him up a few feet off the ground. The figure that was thought to have been Batman was revealed to be a morbid fushion of a human and bat, screaming in The Jokers face. The Joker acted quickly and squeezed his suits flower, squirting some acid into the monsters face. In pain, the Manbat released Joker and stumbled back, clawing at it's own face. Joker brushed his hand over his neck while coughing a bit.

" *Cough* *Cough*! Ahem, something tells me I'm not in Gotham anymore." Joker said.

Another flash of lighting as the city fades to black but the fumbling Manbat remains, faced away from The Joker. Another flash goes of as it turns, roaring in unison with the sound of thunder at The Joker and half of its face melted down. As the flash stops, the image disappears. The Joker turns to find himself standing in a suburban neighborhood. He turns to his left and finds the red door of a house facing him. The door then opens slightly.

"Welcome to my Nightmare, bitch." A garggled voice speaks.

The porch light to that house then flickers. Once it stops, we see a figure in a stripped sweater and wearing a phadora standing in front of the door.

"Listen buster, there's room for only one loon in this whatchamacallit!" The Joker states as a fact while reaching behind waist with his right hand. "So hit the road before I hit you."

The figure stands in silence and then begins to chuckle after the short pause. Joker quirks and brow and then pulls out his revolver with a cartoonishly long barrel.

"Suit yourself." Joker said before taking the shot.

The figure is hit in the left shoulder and sent through the door with a second blast nailing him right in the gut. The Joker inspects his revolver.

"Wait, this isn't my gag gun. Oops. Though, I did still knock him dead." The Joker uttered as he looked back to the porch.

He was then met with the surprising sight of seeing the figure rise back up, as if he were puppet on strings. The figure then waved out his right hand, revealing it to be sporting a four-finger, knife-tipped glove.

"Oh, fancy! Though I prefer a good old fashioned crowbar myself." Joker says as he literally pulls one out of his own sleeve.

The figure takes a step forward, vanishing from sight then appearing further down the walkway and close to The Joker. This happens again as The Joker walks ahead. The two get closer as they begin to run forward and raise their weapons above their heads. Joker swings down while thrusting back, getting cut by the claws across his suit while slamming the crowbar into the side of the figure head, knocking off his phadora. Joker looks up to see the sizzled and burnt face of Freddy Kruger grinning at him with the tip of the crowbar lodged in the side of his head.

"Usually it's me doing the sticking!" Freddy says.

He then unhinged his jaw and spewed out a gyzer of blood that blew Joker back and across the street. Joker catches his breath only for Freddy to appear over him, pressing one of his claw-tipped fingers into his mouth.

"Let's see if we can turn that smile upsidedown!" Freddy says.

He lodges a blade in between Jokers teeth and presses it to the gums. He then pulls out the blade, trying to slit the inside of Jokers mouth only to pull out a pair of chattering denchers, much to his own confusion. Joker then reaches up and presses his fingers into Freddy's eyesockets.

"See no evil!" Joker shouts while pushing Fredy off of himself.

He then tackles Freddy to the ground and shoves a small stick of dynamite into his mouth.

"Speak no evil." Joker says while plunging his ears and clenching his eyes shut. The dynamite goes off, blasting all of Freddy's skin off of his face and leaving his skull exposed with a pair of bulging eyes.

"Everyone's a comedian!" Freddy says.

Freddy then took a breath and caused his eyes to bulge out in a cartoonish fashion, knocking The Joker off of him and sending him flying into a a lamp post up above. The Joker hit the assphault as Freddy pieced his face back together, with the flesh made from his chamber of souls.

"Don't mind me, I wasn't necessarily a looker to begin with." Freddy states.

"*Cough*! Don't... Count me out... Just yet." The Joker said while forcing himself back up. "I still... Have a few cards left up my sleeve."

As The Joker finished, an literal ace of spades fell from his right sleeve, it's sides gleaming as the moonlight reflected off of it. He then twisted around and tossed the card into Freddy's forehead.

"Ah! Come on! I just fixed this!" Freddy exclaimed.

Joker then pulled out a long butcher knife from his left pocket and held it in his hand. He held it in front of his face, covering the right of his and reflecting the left of Freddy's off the blade.

"Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" The Joker asked.

Freddy answered with a scowl while rolling his bladed fingers. The two then began storming towards each other once again and raised their respective weapons at one another. Only this time, The Joker did not swing his weapon but instead caught Freddy's hand in his free palm, which sported a concealed joybuzzer that tazzedzz Freddy to the point of causing an X-Ray vision of his skeleton. The Joker pulled his arm back, revealing the hand that was gripping Freddy's to be a false wooden hand. He stepped back and watched the violent electrocution go on. It was about a minute until Freddy's charred skeleton fell back and hit the floor, wearing only his iconic clothing. The Joker looked down to the smoking remains and asked a simple question.

"Why so serious?"

He then turned and began to walk off. The Dream Demons then rose up and out of Freddy's remains, all three looking towards the Jokers direction.


End file.
